blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bouncy Tires/Gallery/2
The Egg Warehouse S1E5 Egg warehouse interior.png S1E5 Blue truck sorting eggs.png S1E5 Green truck pushing boxes.png S1E5 Zeg enters the egg warehouse.png S1E5 Zeg knocks over some boxes.png S1E5 Zeg bounces over a conveyor belt.png S1E5 Red truck stacking baskets.png S1E5 Basket stack.png S1E5 Zeg knocks over the baskets.png S1E5 Red truck stunned.png S1E5 Zeg with a basket on his nose.png S1E5 Zeg knocks over more boxes.png S1E5 Blue truck sees Zeg bounce by.png S1E5 Zeg approaches the egg dropper.png S1E5 Zeg hits a button.png|Uh-oh! S1E5 Zeg escapes.png S1E5 Egg grabbed.png S1E5 Egg dropper raises the egg.png S1E5 Trucks freaking out.png S1E5 Blue truck zips away, red truck reverses.png S1E5 Red truck looking nervous.png S1E5 Trucks run for cover.png S1E5 Blaze asks what's going on.png S1E5 Blue truck explaining the situation.png S1E5 Distant shot of egg dropper.png S1E5 Egg dropper holding the egg.png S1E5 Egg about to drop.png S1E5 Trucks still freaking out.png S1E5 Blaze promises to get the egg.png S1E5 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E5 Egg will drop in 10 seconds.png|The egg dropper’s gonna drop its egg in ten seconds! Hurry! S1E5 9 seconds left.png S1E5 8 seconds left.png S1E5 7 seconds left.png S1E5 6 seconds left.png S1E5 5 seconds left.png S1E5 4 seconds left.png S1E5 3 seconds left.png S1E5 2 seconds left.png S1E5 1 second left.png S1E5 Egg drops.png S1E5 Blaze catches the egg just in time.png S1E5 Blaze "Not a crack on it".png S1E5 Trucks congratulating Blaze.png S1E5 Blaze and workers hear Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg slips away still bouncing.png S1E5 AJ "There goes Zeg".png S1E5 Blaze "If we hurry".png S1E5 Blaze bidding farewell.png S1E5 Trucks saying goodbye to Blaze.png A second chance S1E5 Blaze continues down the street.png S1E5 Zeg appears on the street behind Blaze.png S1E5 Blaze sees Zeg bouncing away.png S1E5 Blaze chases Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing on the nearest street.png S1E5 Blaze sees Zeg on the farthest street.png S1E5 Zeg appears as Blaze checks the farthest street.png S1E5 Zeg bounces down the middle street.png S1E5 Blaze follows Zeg down the middle street.png|This chase looks kind of familiar, though. S1E5 Blaze catching up with Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing with fear.png S1E5 Blaze on Zeg's tail.png S1E5 Zeg approaches a shoe display.png S1E5 Zeg gets covered in shoes.png S1E5 Zeg with a boot on his nose.png|Zeg have shoe on nose! S1E5 Zeg bounces off a building.png S1E5 Zeg bounces off another building.png S1E5 Zeg bounces in the middle of the street.png S1E5 Zeg bounces over blue truck.png S1E5 Blue truck impressed.png|"Wow!" S1E5 Zeg approaches the music store.png S1E5 Zeg bounces across pianos.png S1E5 Zeg bounces over Joe and Gus.png|"Dude, sweet tune!" S1E5 Joe and Gus impressed.png|"Totally!" S1E5 Zeg still can't stop bouncing.png S1E5 We have another chance.png S1E5 Adhesion reminder.png S1E5 We need something sticky.png S1E5 Glue or water.png S1E5 AJ gets the glue.png S1E5 AJ puts the glue down.png S1E5 Blaze squirts the glue.png S1E5 Puddle of glue.png S1E5 Zeg still bouncing.png|Here comes Zeg! S1E5 Zeg approaches the glue puddle.png S1E5 Zeg caught in the glue's grip.png|He’s sticking... S1E5 Zeg breaks free of the glue.png|...and he got out again! S1E5 Glue didn't work.png|Glue didn’t work either, but it came close. S1E5 We'll need something stickier.png S1E5 Blaze "Hang in there, Zeg!".png S1E5 Blaze hurries down the street.png Adhesion, the reason S1E5 Blaze waving to a truck.png S1E5 Truck with gum stuck to his tire.png|Gum sticking on a tire S1E5 Truck realizes he's stuck.png S1E5 Blaze passes a spider on its web.png|A web sticking on a spider S1E5 Truck with a scratch on his side.png S1E5 Blaze holds up a bandage.png|A bandage sticking on a scratch S1E5 Truck's scratch bandaged.png S1E5 Trucks building a wall.png|What makes all these things attach? S1E5 Blaze jumps over the trucks.png S1E5 Trucks see Blaze drive away.png S1E5 Blaze drives past painter truck.png S1E5 Truck paints glue on a building.png S1E5 Poster put up lopsided.png S1E5 Poster being smoothed out.png S1E5 Poster put up properly.png S1E5 Blaze waves to a truck at a mailbox.png S1E5 Truck stamping envelopes.png S1E5 Blaze comes to the skating rink.png S1E5 Blaze does a trick in the air.png S1E5 Blaze jumps over the cotton candy stand.png S1E5 Truck with cotton candy on its nose.png S1E5 Two trucks stick bread slices together.png S1E4 Blaze leaps over the picnic.png S1E5 Trucks at picnic wave to Blaze.png S1E5 Blaze speeding out of sight.png Crusher wants the tires S1E5 Traffic jam.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle approach the traffic jam.png S1E5 Crusher doesn't like traffic jams.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing past Crusher and Pickle.png S1E5 Zeg bounces over the traffic jam.png S1E5 Zeg escapes the traffic jam.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle amazed at Zeg.png S1E5 Crusher feeling jealous of Zeg.png S1E5 Crusher wants Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Crusher "I'm gonna get those tires".png S1E5 Pickle sees Crusher driving away.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle pushing through the traffic jam.png S1E5 Zeg escapes down the street.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E5 Crusher getting nervous.png S1E5 Crusher "Go away, Blaze!".png|"Go away, Blaze! Those Bouncy Tires are for me, me, me!” S1E5 Blaze warns Crusher about the bouncy tires.png|"But Crusher, those Bouncy Tires are trouble! You don't want 'em!" S1E5 Crusher doesn't believe Blaze.png|"Oh, yes I do!" S1E5 Crusher has a plan.png|"And I've got a dirty trick to make sure I get them and Blaze doesn't!" S1E5 Crusher about to deploy an invention.png|"I'm gonna make..." S1E5 Crusher's bag opens.png S1E5 Invention assembling.png S1E5 Ten itchy robots.png|Ten itchy robots! S1E5 Itchy robots attach to Blaze.png|Ack! Oh No! S1E5 Blaze suddenly slows to a stop.png S1E5 Blaze beginning to itch.png|These robots are kinda... S1E5 Blaze shakes himself.png S1E5 Blaze "They're making me itch!".png|They're making me itch! S1E5 Crusher "Are all mine now".png|"Those Super Bouncy Tires are all mine, now!" A case of the itchies S1E5 Blaze is itchy.png|Quick, AJ! Blaze needs your help to stop the itchy robots and cure those itchies. S1E5 AJ tries to pull a robot off.png|Pull! S1E5 AJ "They're stuck on you".png|"I can't pull them out, Blaze! They're stuck on you!" S1E5 Starla arrives.png|Look, it's Starla! S1E5 AJ "Maybe she can help".png|Maybe she can help. S1E5 You've got a case of the itchies.png S1E5 How do I get them off.png S1E5 Starla knows the way.png S1E5 Starla "Buck like a wild bronco".png S1E5 Starla "I'll show you".png S1E5 Starla jumping like a horse.png S1E5 Try it.png S1E5 Blaze starts jumping like a horse.png S1E5 Blaze knocks an itchy robot off.png S1E5 Another robot is knocked off.png S1E5 Yet another robot flies off.png S1E5 You shook off three robots.png S1E5 Blaze covered in itchy robots.png S1E5 How many are left.png|Counting how many robots are left S1E5 Blaze "Seven itchy robots!".png S1E5 Blaze itches again.png S1E5 Blaze "And they really itch!".png S1E5 Starla "Keep bucking".png S1E5 Blaze resumes jumping; shakes off another robot.png S1E5 Blaze shakes another robot off.png S1E5 Blaze gets rid of yet another robot.png S1E5 Blaze removes yet one more robot.png S1E5 You knocked off four more.png S1E5 Three robots remain.png S1E5 Keep going.png S1E5 Blaze continues jumping.png S1E5 Blaze removes another robot as he jumps.png S1E5 Two robots are left.png|Two robots left S1E5 Blaze shakes one of the robots off.png S1E5 One left.png|One left! S1E5 Blaze resumes jumping one last time.png S1E5 Blaze gets the last robot off.png|Got it! S1E5 All the robots are gone.png|Yes! The last itchy robot is gone! S1E5 Starla congratulates Blaze.png S1E5 AJ "I knew you could do it".png S1E5 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E5 Blaze "Those itchy robots were driving me nuts!".png S1E5 Let's get moving.png S1E5 Starla saying goodbye.png To return to the The Bouncy Tires episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries